Some Tickets And Stories
by Piih
Summary: Ambos com cicatrizes passadas, procurando uma razão de existência... Quando o destino os une, o que pode acontecer?  Aoi x Uruha/ The GazettE/ Yaoi
1. Não acredito que ninguém

**1- ****Não acredito que ninguém...**

_...Sinta o mesmo que eu sinto por você agora._

Wonderwall - Oasis

•••

O loiro se sentiu observado, e sorriu consigo mesmo, ainda olhando para o livro. Sabia quem o observava.

Shiroyama Yuu, 26 anos. Formado há quatro em advocacia, tem seu próprio escritório; nunca perdeu nenhum caso e isso fez sua fama, e por conseqüência, sua riqueza. Nunca se casou e nem mesmo apareceu com uma mulher.

Sim, o loiro sabia até mesmo se o moreno já havia tido alguma mulher. Já havia perdido horas, e até mesmo dias, pesquisando sobre Yuu. Alguns poderiam chamá-lo de louco, outros de apaixonado... Mas, o verdadeiro sentimento era obsessão, necessidade. Não se sentia um maluco masoquista... Na verdade, sentia-se mais seguro do que se amasse o moreno, porque obsessão _é_ um sentimento mais seguro, ele não machuca, não destrói.

O amor já é diferente. Quando as ilusões se quebram, o coração vai junto e toda vontade de viver também.

Já fazia provavelmente dois meses que ia aquela mesma biblioteca, no mesmo horário, nos mesmos dias e pegava o mesmo livro, apenas esperando o moreno, para observá-lo de longe e ele lhe retribuir os olhares, sutilmente.

Havia entre eles algum tipo de comunicação muda, mas mútua.

Não sentia vontade de ir e falar com o moreno – mesmo que tivesse total liberdade para isso. Sentia-se feliz e realizado apenas olhando-o de longe, e esperava que Yuu tivesse o mesmo tipo de sentimento. Encará-lo frente a frente depois de tantos olhares um tanto quanto ousados, seria constrangedor.

Certo dia, Kouyou estava na biblioteca esperando o moreno, observava atentamente a entrada do local, procurando por algum sinal de Yuu. Mas, ele não chegava. Já estava ficando impaciente, até que ouviu uma cadeira na frente da sua, ser arrastada cuidadosamente, mas ainda fazendo barulho. Olhou instintivamente para o local e sentiu o choque tomar seu corpo. Aquele era mesmo Shiroyama Yuu em sua frente? Sentando-se ali despreocupadamente como se fossem velhos conhecidos?

Observou as roupas do moreno atentamente, enquanto ele tirava as coisas de sua mochila e punha sobre a mesa. O sapato preto social fazia contraste com a calça jeans clara cheia de rasgos e com a camisa preta listrada, com alguns botões abertos.

Sentiu o rosto corar quando percebeu o olhar de Yuu sobre si, vendo-o analisá-lo com tanta ousadia e intimidade.

Voltou os olhos para o livro novamente e prometeu a si mesmo que não olharia o moreno novamente, nunca mais. Já bastava aquela gafe, não precisava de mais vergonha.

Mas, sua promessa foi logo desfeita quando viu uma folha arrancada de um caderno ser estendida a si pela mão de Yuu. Direcionou o olhar para o rosto do moreno, vendo-o fazer um gesto com a cabeça indicando a folha.

Pegou-a e viu uma parte das linhas do papel preenchidas com uma caligrafia elegante:

"Olá,  
Sou Shiroyama Yuu. Como se chama?  
Desculpe-me a ousadia. Mas, você é uma pessoa que me chama a atenção. Eu gosto de vir à biblioteca observar as pessoas, analisá-las. E, você nunca se quer faltou um dia... Está aqui sempre nos mesmos horários, lendo o mesmo livro. Isso me intriga".

Kouyou releu o papel duas vezes, com as mãos trêmulas. Ainda não acreditava que seu objeto de desejo estava bem ali, na sua frente, falando com ele... Dizendo que _prestava a atenção_ nele. Seu coração havia se aquecido, com aquelas poucas frases.

Com a mão trêmula, pegou a caneta que Yuu havia lhe dado junto com o papel e começou a responder:

"Oi Shiroyama-san.

Meu nome é Takashima Kouyou, mas, por favor, me chame apenas de Kouyou, ou Kou. Como preferir.

Para falar a verdade... Você também é uma pessoa que me chama a atenção. Não gosto de analisar as pessoas, como você, mas eu sou grande fã de seus casos. E, devo lhe dizer: É um ótimo advogado.

A propósito... Porque estamos nos comunicando por papéis?

Desculpe-me. Não consigo segurar as rédeas e acabo falando demais quando me deixam."

O moreno, ao pegar o papel e lê-lo por inteiro, deu um sorriso triste nos lábios grossos. Ao reler, percebeu que a letra de Kouyou era redondinha e reta; certinha, o que significava que ele era uma pessoa perfeccionista. Respondeu:  
"Tudo bem, chamarei-no de Kou.

Devo agradecer o elogio, apesar de ele não mais valer... Advocacia é realmente algo que gosto.

Existe um motivo, mas só vou dizer-lhe isso. Acredito que descobrir por si mesmo fará de nossas conversas mais interessantes.

E, quanto ao seu falatório, eu não ligo. Seria difícil manter um diálogo com uma pessoa igualmente quieta a mim."

Enquanto lia a resposta, Kouyou corou. "Kou"... Ninguém lhe chamava assim. Apenas sua mãe, que acrescentava o "-chan" na frente.

Terminando a leitura, um sorriso infantil brotou nos lábios bem desenhados. As pessoas não costumavam gostar de seu falatório, pelo contrário, achavam-no irritante. Mas, o moreno havia gostado. Respondeu-lhe:  
"Não mais valer? Confesso que me deixou curioso. E, mais curioso ainda pelo motivo de não nos falarmos normalmente. Mas, vou colaborar... E futuramente descobrirei. Prepare-se, sou um explorador incansável.

Vou lhe dizer, você é a primeira pessoa que não me acha irritante por falar tanto, agradeço.

A propósito, que livros tem lido ultimamente?"

O moreno sentia-se cada vez mais intrigado pelo loiro, sentia necessidade de descobrir cada vez mais dele. Respondeu:  
"Repito o que eu já disse, descobrirá em breve.

Que bom. Gosto de pessoas insistentes. Significa que são fortes.

Eu não gosto de pessoas que falam muito, mas, com você é diferente. Você não abre a boca apenas para falar idiotices. São essas que me irritam.

Bem, drama tem sido meu gênero preferido. Mas, ainda não achei algo que realmente me interesse. Eu lhe faria a mesma pergunta, mas agora tenho que ir... Já deu minha hora.

Kouyou, foi um prazer finalmente conhecer-lhe e falar com você. Estará aqui amanhã novamente, no mesmo horário, certo?"

Invés de dar uma resposta completa e gastar o tempo do moreno, Kouyou apenas disse:  
– Até amanhã.

Yuu deu um sorriso sincero, poderia brilhar naquele momento, tão grande era sua felicidade.

O loiro observou o outro ir embora tão sutilmente como havia chego, como um vulto. Quando o moreno estava longe o suficiente para Kouyou não conseguir mais vê-lo, apertou a folha de papel sobre o peito, com as duas mãos e suspirou. O coração ainda batia acelerado e aquela sensação boa ainda estava no ar, fazendo sentir borboletas em seu estômago. Afinal, milagres aconteciam, não é mesmo?

**Reviews? 8D**


	2. Eu não poderia encarar uma vida

**2 – Eu não poderia encarar uma vida...**

_...Sem a sua luz._

Snuff - Slipknot

•••

**Kouyou POV (Point Of View)**

Desde aquele dia na biblioteca eu perdi a capacidade de contar o tempo.

Quando eu queria que ele fosse rápido, ele andava devagar; e a mesma coisa ao contrário. Depois de conversar bem mais por bilhetes com Yuu, eu me sentia cada vez mais sedento por ele. Por tê-lo por perto, por conversar com ele, por descobrir mais sobre sua vida, para saber sobre cada pessoa pela qual ele já havia se sentido atraído. Eu já sabia muito sobre ele, e isso fazia parecer que eu o conhecia há anos.

Era uma sexta feira à tarde. Eu estava indo para a biblioteca me encontrar com Yuu, como todos os dias úteis da semana. Sexta feira sempre me era melancólica, por saber que eu não veria e nem falaria com o moreno pelos próximos dois dias.

Um fato já vinha rondando minha cabeça há algum tempo: Como ele, um advogado supostamente ocupadíssimo, tinha tempo para ir a uma biblioteca conversar com um homem que nem mesmo conhecia?

Mas, no fundo de tudo, eu tinha medo de descobrir a resposta para essa pergunta.

Passei em frente a uma cafeteria e mesmo assim não senti fome. Eu já não comia nada desde de manhã. Uma tontura atingiu minha cabeça e o ar começou a me faltar. Continuei a andar com a visão embaçada e percebi que todo ar que puxava não me era suficiente. Parei de andar e apoiei a mão em algo que concluí ser uma parede.

Olhei para frente com os olhos semi-serrados vendo a biblioteca logo na esquina do próximo quarteirão e estiquei a outra mão na direção dela, como se pudesse trazê-la para mais perto e entrar. Por que eu sabia que assim que entrasse e visualizasse o rosto do moreno, todos meus sintomas passariam.

"Maldita doença", foi a última coisa que pensei antes de sentir o chão frio de concreto bater contra meu rosto.

Abri os olhos e observei o teto branco. Olhei em volta e, por todos os aparelhos, percebi na hora estar em um hospital. Forcei minha mente a se lembrar de como eu havia ido parar ali.

Lembrei-me de estar indo para a biblioteca e logo depois perder a consciência. O que me preocupava era... O que havia me feito desmaiar?

Enquanto me perdia em meus pensamentos, ouvi a porta se abrir lentamente:

– Takashima-san, você acordou. – O médico disse enquanto checava o soro e fazia algo que eu não sabia o que era nos aparelhos.

– Ahh, sim. – Respondi com a voz fraca e percebi logo que ela estava rouca. Foi difícil puxar o ar novamente para o pulmão, mas não impossível como tinha sido na frente da cafeteria.

– Doutor...

– Tatsuki, por favor.

– Tudo bem, Tatsuki-san... O que eu tenho? – Perguntei olhando dentro de seus olhos.

– Bem Takashima-san... Creio que saiba que tem Leucemia Mielóide Aguda.

Assenti um pouco chateado. Eu não gostava de falar sobre minha doença. Quando a descobri havia sido realmente um peso em minha vida. Mas, nos últimos meses eu mal me lembrava dela. Só realmente lembrava quando era dia da sessão de quimioterapia.

– E você sabe quais são os sintomas dela, certo? – Ouvi-o perguntar e apenas assenti novamente. – Você está com anemia. Por isso fiz alguns exames em você enquanto você estava inconsciente e é facilmente perceptível que o número de glóbulos brancos vem aumentando ainda mais. Você faz quimioterapia?

– Faço...

– Eu sinto muito Takashima-san. Por você fazer há muito tempo, as drogas não estão mais causando efeito. Teríamos que usar outras ainda mais fortes, e isso é sua escolha, mas, continuar com a sua atual quimioterapia será inútil. Sua única alternativa é encontrarmos um doador de medula óssea.

E, naquele momento, tudo sumiu da minha cabeça, eu já nem ouvia mais o que o médico falava. Senti algo quente do meu rosto e sabia que eu estava chorando, compulsivamente, eu diria.

– Eu sinto muito. – O médico disse novamente. E foi a última coisa que ouvi antes de sentir uma picada e cair em um sono profundo.

Uma semana depois de eu ter sido internado com anemia, eu finalmente tive alta do hospital. Ninguém me visitou.

Mas, quando passei na recepção para finalmente tirar minha duvida de quem havia me levado pra lá, tive uma surpresa:

– Vou olhar no registro, espere um minuto. – A enfermeira me pediu. Assenti. – Bem, aqui consta que quem chamou a ambulância e veio com você foi Matsumoto Takanori. Não consta nenhum parentesco com você.

– Hmm.

– Ele não fez nenhuma visita, mas ligou perguntando como o senhor estava. Se ele ligar novamente, o que direi?

– Passe meu telefone para ele. – Disse enquanto pegava uma caneta e um papel, anotando meu celular. – Obrigada. – Disse antes de sair.

Me peguei pensando em que tipo de pessoa Takanori era. Não era qualquer um que chamaria uma ambulância para um desconhecido e, ainda mais, ligaria para saber seu estado.

Meus pensamentos foram ainda mais longe... Será que haviam lhe contado sobre minha doença? Eu tinha medo que sim. Porque, por mais que as pessoas negassem, havia muito preconceito, como se eu fosse lhes passar a doença só de respirar do mesmo ar.

O médico que cuidou de mim – Tatsuki-san – prometeu me comunicar assim que achasse um doador para mim. Mas, ele havia me dito para não ter muitas esperanças, porque era difícil encontrar alguém disposto e, ainda por cima, compatível.

Durante todo tempo que estive naquele quarto branco, me peguei pensando em Yuu. Em como havia sido seu dia, que roupa ele deveria estar vestindo, se ele estava muito ocupado ultimamente... E, principalmente, se ele tinha sentido minha falta. Mas, eu acreditava veemente que não. Porém, eu estava apenas me enganando... Sabia que minhas esperanças sobre Yuu não haviam acabado.

Como quando sai do hospital era sexta-feira, me dirigi diretamente à biblioteca. Ainda era de manhã, eu sabia que ele não estaria lá, por isso parei naquela mesma cafeteria em frente da onde tinha desmaiado e entrei, pedindo um café da manhã reforçado. Após terminar, deixei algumas notas sobre o balcão e sai, sem esperar o troco.

Como ainda era cedo, a rua estava absolutamente vazia. Aproveitei a oportunidade única – já que sempre acordava tarde e as ruas estavam lotadas – e fui caminhando olhando o céu azul, sem me importar se alguém olhava. Aliás, a verdade é que já não me importava com mais nada, porque eu sabia que estaria perfeitamente conformado com qualquer coisa que acontecesse.

Quando cheguei na biblioteca, a sensação de nostalgia bateu forte. Suspirei fundo, sentindo aquele cheiro tão amado de livros adentrar por minhas narinas. Quanta falta aquele lugar havia me feito? Eu nem sabia dizer.

Observei a biblioteca vazia e me direcionei a prateleira de dramas, pegando o mesmo livro de sempre. Mas, dessa vez o leria de verdade.

Sentei-me na mesma mesa na qual vinha sentando desde que conheci Yuu e me afoguei na imaginação, esperando-o.

**Reviews? Ç_Ç**


	3. Vem sendo um

**3 – Vem sendo um…**

_...Romance saudável-doentio desde o começo._

Forever – Papa Roach

•••

De acordo com que o dia foi passando, o céu escureceu e ameaçou chuva, que logo caiu.

O loiro estava a tal ponto entretido no livro que nem mesmo notou quando os pingos bateram na janela. Quando o primeiro raio se fez presente, pulou da cadeira e olhou pesadamente a chuva.

"Você não virá, não é Yuu?", era o que se passava em sua cabeça.

Olhou no relógio de pulso que usava: 13h37min

Suspirou cansado e ouviu o estômago roncar. Já havia comido fazia muito tempo. Mas, a esperança de que o moreno chegaria era maior que tudo.

Marcou a página onde estava no livro e o pôs de lado, logo após isso encostou a cabeça sobre os braços apoiados na mesa e fechou os olhos, esperando-o.

Do outro lado da agitada Tóquio, Yuu vivenciava uma batalha interna.

Nunca havia se sentido tão tolo em toda sua vida. Porque diabos ainda ia àquela biblioteca? O loiro não voltaria, afinal, já fazia uma semana.

Mas... Ele não ia a biblioteca porque havia acontecido algo não é? Ele havia dito "Até amanhã". Mas, por outro lado, "Até amanhã" era só um cumprimento educado, o qual o loiro lhe dirigia todos os dias.

Apertou o copo de café entre os dedos, exasperado.

Deixou o copo na mesa e passou as mãos quentes sobre o rosto, tentando se decidir. Sua razão gritava uma coisa, enquanto o coração gritava outra.

Depositou algumas moedas de ienes sobre a mesa e saiu correndo da cafeteria – por causa da chuva, dirigindo-se a estação de metrô.

Chegando na estação, o moreno comprovou o que havia pensado: O mundo estava contra ele.

Ao olhar para os grandes televisores ali postos – que ficavam sempre ligados em algum tele-jornal – viu que eles noticiavam a parada da maioria dos metrôs da cidade, por conta da chuva – que havia aumentado muito. Realmente tinha _muita sorte_, pensou ironicamente.

Yuu ficou um tempo esperando a chuva parar. Mas, o tempo não queria colaborar. A chuva parecia uma daquelas que duravam dias.

O tempo ia ficando cada hora mais fechado, e as pessoas que estavam ali esperando as atividades dos metrôs voltarem, foram indo embora pouco a pouco, na hora que a chuva diminuía um pouco. O moreno esperava por hora sentado, outrora em pé, e por vezes acendeu um cigarro; a paciência, que lhe era uma virtude, já havia se esgotado. Olhou o relógio de pulso: 15h07min

Ele e o loiro costumavam ficar na biblioteca até as 16h00min. Portanto, tinha que chegar lá antes desse horário. Olhando para a chuva, uma idéia maluca lhe veio à cabeça: Iria andando – ou melhor, correndo. Nem mesmo os carros estavam andando naquela tempestade, por isso, até chamar um táxi era impossível.

Pensando racionalmente, queria apenas sair correndo dali e ir para sua casa. Mas, uma sensação estranha se apossava de seu corpo, controlando até sua mente... Perda, talvez? Sim, era isso! Sentia que se não visse o loiro naquele dia, não o veria mais. Tinha que provar para si mesmo que aqueles bilhetes haviam existido, sido reais. Porque, não poderia ser obra de sua imaginação. Há tanto tempo já não se abria para ninguém como havia se aberto para o loiro!

Deu mais uma tragada no cigarro que estava entre os lábios e o pegou entre os dedos, jogando no chão e apagando com a ponta do sapato social. Foi andando para a saída do metrô e por apenas um segundo, se arrependeu de sua decisão, mas logo voltou a determinação inicial: Iria a biblioteca.

Saiu finalmente da estação sentindo-se aliviado – aquele lugar lhe sufocava. Olhou para o céu cinza e viu que ainda choveria muito, realmente.

Sentiu os pingos gelados molharem sua face e fechou os olhos diante da sensação, amava a chuva. De acordo com que avançava sentia a roupa ficando mais e mais úmida. De fato, pegaria uma terrível gripe. Mas, estava disposto a enfrentar qualquer obstáculo que lhe fosse imposto, pelo menos naquele momento, sentia-se capaz de enfrentar qualquer um.

Kouyou foi desperto pelo toque de seu celular, que o acordou. Olhou a hora e viu que já passavam das 15h. Atendeu o celular rapidamente:

– Olá?

– Takashima-san, aqui é Matsumoto Takanori. – O efeito da frase foi dos melhores, despertou o loiro totalmente.

– Takanori-san! Eu gostaria de agradecê-lo por tudo que fez.

– Não agradeça. Takashima-san... Eu posso... Lhe perguntar o que tem? Eles não me disseram nada. Desculpe, estou sendo muito intrometido.

– Eu... – Kou suspirou baixo. – Tive uma idéia. Que tal nos encontrarmos amanhã?

– Claro! Amanhã aonde?

– Conhece a biblioteca municipal?

– Sim...

– Existe uma cafeteria um pouco antes de biblioteca, na mesma rua.

– Eu sei onde é. Estarei lá.

– Na parte da manhã ok?

– Combinado. Até amanhã então.

– Até amanhã. E, obrigado, novamente.

Encerrou a chamada e sentiu uma quentura possuí-lo. Era... Gratidão, provavelmente. Nunca ninguém havia lhe feito algo. As pessoas não costumavam se importar com ele.

Espreguiçou-se e escutou seus ossos estalarem, assim como seu estômago roncou. Pôs a mão sobre a barriga, como se tentasse acalmá-la. Estava disposto a esperar Yuu ali até a hora habitual.

Caminhou até a entrada/saída da biblioteca e foi até o bebedouro. Enquanto bebia água escutava os diversos trovões que estouravam lá fora e isso o fazia perder cada vez mais as esperanças de que o moreno viria. Terminou de beber água e começou a caminhar de volta a mesa. Escutou alguém entrando na biblioteca, mas não se importou. Como sua sorte era sempre _ótima_, ele não viria. Já havia até se conformado com a idéia.

Sentiu uma mão molhada a gélida pegar seu pulso, puxá-lo para trás e deu de cara com Yuu.

Âmbar e ônix se encontraram. Os dois rapazes se encaravam intensamente e um leque de sentimentos passou por ambos os olhos; "Surpresa", "Admiração", "Saudades", "Alívio", e por último, "Ternura".

Yuu deu um passo a frente e abraçou o loiro.

– Y-Yuu? – Kouyou perguntou completamente escarlate. O moreno o apertou mais ainda entre os braços. Não se contendo, o loiro passou os braços pela cintura – que estava coberta com uma camisa encharcada – do outro e o apertou firmemente também.

Kou sentiu algo quente escorrendo pela curva de seu pescoço, e concluiu como sendo lágrimas.

– Yuu! O que aconteceu? – O loiro ficava cada hora mais preocupado. O mais baixo soltou-se do abraço e enfiou a mão dentro do bolso da calça, tirando um papel de lá. Estendeu para o loiro, que pegou o papel molhado e leu o que havia escrito nele:

"Senti sua falta".

O sorriso que deu fez suas bochechas doerem. Mas, nada importava naquele momento. Só o moreno a sua frente e a sua mensagem.

– Senti sua falta também, mais do que imagina. – Respondeu firmemente o loiro o abraçando novamente.

**Gomen a demora ~**

**Reviews? *-*  
**


	4. Minha vida passou diante de meus olhos

**4 – Minha vida passou diante de meus olhos...**

_... Descobri o quão pouco eu realizei._

À Tout Le Monde – Megadeth ft. Cristina Scabbia

•••

Enquanto Yuu puxava-o pela mão, Kouyou concentrava-se em sentir o calor da mão dele na sua, e também, a chuva batendo contra seu rosto. De fato, as duas sensações juntas lhe eram nostálgicas; o lembrava de quando saia com sua mãe no verão e das chuvas do fim de tarde que sempre acabavam pegando.

Lembrar-se de seus pais era algo raro, porque lhe fazia se sentir culpado pelas mentiras. Mas, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, o único sentimento presente era saudade, não havia culpa, arrependimento.

Viu Yuu parar em frente a um prédio altivo e o portão que dava para o jardim ser aberto automaticamente. Enquanto o moreno seguia a frente com rapidez – por conta da chuva – Kouyou ficava mais para trás, andando cada vez mais devagar, enquanto observava as flores. Nem se importava mais com a chuva, aliás, nem teria o porquê, de tão molhado que estava.

Uma flor em especial lhe chamou a atenção: Um lótus azul. Sorriu ao tocá-la. Tão delicada!, foi o que Kouyou pensou.

Foi desperto por um raio que estourava no céu e olhou para a portaria do prédio. Yuu estava lá, o observando... E sorria. Inconscientemente sorriu de volta.

Foi até a portaria, envergonhado. Sentiu a mão quente do moreno entrelaçar os dedos na sua e ele lhe puxar, enquanto ele próprio observava as mãos juntas. Levantou a cabeça quando viu que tinham entrado em um elevador. O caminho até o apartamento do moreno foi feito em silêncio; Kouyou estava mergulhado em pensamentos, tentando colocá-los ordem, enquanto Yuu o observava, querendo guardar cada traço de seu rosto em sua memória.

Assim que entraram no apartamento, Kou respirou profundamente, sentindo o cheiro do moreno impregnado ali. Observou o lugar enquanto seguia Yuu... Era definitivamente arrumado. O apartamento todo variava entre branco e um tom pastel, dando-lhes uma sensação de paz, conforto.

O moreno foi até o sofá e apontou-o para Kouyou, indicando para ele se sentar; foi o que o loiro fez de bom grado. Viu Yuu sair dali e se dirigir a algum outro cômodo, deixando-o desconsertado pela confiança depositada em si.

O mais baixo voltava à sala com uma coberta em um braço e uma toalha no outro.

– Você não espera que eu tome banho, espera Yuu? – Kou lhe falou, mas este riu e lhe estendeu apenas a toalha. O loiro ficou carrancudo, arrancando mais risadas de Yuu, que o guiava até o banheiro. Chegando lá, Yuu estendeu ao loiro algumas peças de roupa, nas quais o loiro hesitou antes de aceitar.

Enquanto Kouyou tomava banho, Yuu esquentava o leite para o chocolate quente que planejava fazer. Os pensamentos do que aconteceria dali alguns minutos o deixavam tenso. Contaria tudo para Kouyou, apesar do medo de perdê-lo. Quantas pessoas já havia perdido por conta do preconceito? Incontáveis!

Escutou passos adentrarem na cozinha, mas não se virou de costas para olhar a figura loira, pois estava com medo. Medo de que quando olhasse em seus olhos, fosse impossível contar. Tentando se controlar, pegou as duas canecas cheias do líquido quente, e pôs sobre o balcão. Repetiu o processo com os pães e bolachas que achou. O loiro o observava e pensou que havia feito algo, porque Yuu parecia bravo com ele. Viu o moreno sair da cozinha apressado e esperou por vários minutos, antes de se sentar em um dos lados do balcão. Mais alguns minutos passados, o moreno voltou à cozinha com uma roupa já seca e papel e caneta em mãos; sentou-se no lado contrário do loiro.

Os dois rapazes se encararam; Yuu deixou seus medos fluírem e Kouyou suas dúvidas. Precisavam ter aquela conversa mais franca, decidirem que tipo de relação estavam cultivando.

– Yuu? – O loiro indagou, o outro balançou a cabeça de forma negativa e começou a escrever no papel. Quando terminou, estendeu o papel ao loiro:

"Kou... Eu... Eu sou mudo. Não posso falar. Desculpe! Desculpe não ter te contado até agora, mas a rejeição me acovarda... Perdê-lo seria indescritível."

O loiro ficou sem palavras. Releu o papel várias vezes e ainda assim era impossível de acreditar! Estava tão mergulhado em seus próprios problemas que nem mesmo imaginou o motivo do silêncio de Yuu. Respondeu-lhe:

"Me conte como aconteceu, se quiser, claro".

O moreno suspirou pesadamente ao ler a resposta, mas escreveu de volta:

"Quando eu era pequeno sofri um acidente de carro, meus pais morreram nele. Tudo que houve na minha vida – inclusive o acidente – foram apagados de minha memória, eu não me lembro de nada.

O médico me disse que minhas memórias voltariam aos poucos, e foi o que eu esperei. Mas, nada aconteceu. Passei a viver em um orfanato, já que não conseguiram contato com nenhum parente meu. Depois que completei a maioridade saí do orfanato e passei a viver as custas de um amigo, para depois começar a trabalhar.

Um dia, eu sonhei com meus pais. E minhas memórias começaram a voltar! Eu estava achando ótimo, afinal, lembrava de meus pais. Até o dia que eu sonhei com o acidente... Sonhei não, lembrei perfeitamente, de tudo... Do sangue, os gritos, a ambulância, os cadáveres gelados dos dois.

Quando acordei depois desse sonho estava traumatizado! E, eu não conseguia mais falar. Por isso deixei de ser advogado. Fui aos melhores médicos que você pode imaginar... Minha mudez é psicológica. Só vai passar quando eu superar o trauma, mas, acho que isso será impossível de acontecer".

Enquanto lia o papel, as mãos de Kouyou ficavam cada hora mais trêmulas. Respondeu:

"Yuu... Me desculpe. Eu não imaginava nada disso. Desculpe, mesmo. Quanto a sua mudez, não é algo que eu me importe. Deixe-me perguntar algo... Posso falar em voz alta? E você responder no papel?"

O moreno lhe respondeu:

"Você não tem preconceito então? Não sabe como estou aliviado! Tudo bem falar em voz alta."

– Ahh Yuu... Eu fiquei com medo de tê-lo ofendido por ter perguntado. – Kouyou respondeu já em voz alta.

"Claro que não", o moreno riu. "Mas agora... Conte-me sua história."

– Tem certeza Yuu? – O loiro indagou, e o outro apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

– Eu não tive uma história traumática como a sua; Cresci no interior, na casa de meus pais, e para fazer faculdade – de literatura – eu vim para Tókio. Mas... Meus pais pensam que estou me dando bem aqui, foi o que eu lhes disse. A verdade é que as coisas estão apertadas. Eu trabalho na biblioteca, mas estou de férias agora. Ainda assim, vou lá diariamente. Eu estou com um problema Yuu... Eu... – O loiro suspirou pesadamente antes de continuar. – Eu tenho câncer.

"Você está brincando..."

– Não, eu falo sério.

"Mas... Porque você?"

– Eu não sei.

"E como está? A doença?"

– A quimioterapia não está mais fazendo efeito. Eles poderiam colocar drogas mais fortes, se eu quiser, mas... Vai me fazer mais mal do que bem. Então, minha única opção é encontrar um doador de medula óssea.

"Mas esse processo não demora?"

– Demora Yuu, mas, o que eu posso fazer? Aliás,... Até encontrarem um doador eu tenho que ficar no hospital, porque sem a quimioterapia eu vou ficar cada vez mais fraco e doente.

"E... Porque você saiu de lá então?"

– Porque eu precisava te encontrar. – A resposta simples do loiro fez Yuu erguer as sobrancelhas.

"Kouyou... O que nós somos?"

– Eu não sei. O que você quer que sejamos?

"Eu não sei". A resposta do moreno fez Kouyou rir.

– Vamos deixar como está. Se for para acontecer algo a mais, vai acontecer. – Yuu sorriu ao escutar a frase, sendo retribuído.

"Agora vamos comer, porque o chocolate quente já deve ter esfriado".

– Claro.

Os dois rapazes, após terminarem de comer, foram jogar videogame.

A tarde se passou suave, com apenas conversas leves e algumas brincadeiras um tanto quanto infantis.

Como a chuva caia incessantemente, durante todo o resto de tarde e a noite, Yuu insistiu para que Kouyou dormisse ali, o que o loiro aceitou hesitante.

Kouyou não poderia negar, estava perdidamente apaixonado pelo advogado, há muito tempo... Ainda mais depois de conhecê-lo. E Yuu cada hora se afeiçoava mais e mais ao loiro, encantado por sua doçura.

**Reviews? ç_ç**


	5. Eu olhei para o céu

**5 – Eu olhei para o céu...**

_... E pensei em ti como o azul._

Okuribi – the GazettE

•••

Quando acordou, Kouyou resolveu deixar Yuu em paz, em vez de acordá-lo. Sentiu-se à vontade de fazer seu desjejum ali, e deixar um já preparado para o moreno. Escreveu um bilhete: "Yuu, tenho um compromisso essa manhã. Tomei a liberdade de deixar seu café já pronto para agradecê-lo, espero que aprecie. Volto mais tarde". O deixou em cima do balcão.

Assim que saiu do prédio, Kouyou contemplou o céu tão ironicamente azul. "Mas também, depois do tanto que choveu ontem... O que mais poderia cair do céu?", foi o que o loiro pensou; fez o caminho até a cafeteria um tanto quanto calmo.

Concentrava-se em sentir a brisa fresquinha do verão batendo em seu rosto, contrastando com os raios de sol ainda fracos. As vezes olhava o céu, outras olhava as próprias pessoas na rua – não que houvessem muitas, já que era um sábado de manhã.

Quando chegou, constatou que Takanori ainda não havia chego, porque o local estava vazio. Havia apenas algumas funcionárias limpando as mesas. Sentou-se em uma já limpa e pediu um café expresso, apenas para não ficar ali sem pedir nada.

Enquanto esperava passou flashes do dia anterior na mente e sorriu. Agora sentia-se bobo por não ter começado a conversar com Yuu antes, podia ter tido mais daqueles momentos tão felizes. Mas, agora não adiantava lamentar.

Kouyou perdeu-se em pensamentos, e acabou pulando de susto quando escutou vozes altas entrarem no local. Olhou para a porta e esperou para ver se os dois rapazes ali viriam até a sua mesa. Sem querer, acabou prestando a atenção na conversa dos dois.

– Chibi, está vendo ele? – O loiro perguntou. A carranca que se formou no mais baixo foi instantânea.

– Eu já disse para não me chamar de chibi em público.

– Mas eu não consigo controlar, é inconsciente... Chibi. – Akira admitia, aquela segunda vez fora só para irritar.

– REITAAAAAAAAA! – Foi o mais baixo quem gritou.

– Shhhhh, você quer ser expulso daqui? – Perguntou Akira já mais sério. – Se concentre em procurá-lo agora.

O local já estava mais cheio, por isso o baixinho foi adentrando o local a procura de uma cabeleira loira.

– Ali! – Falou para Akira, apontando descaradamente para Kouyou, que desviou o olhar tentando disfarçar que os estava olhando desde antes; coisa que nenhum dos dois percebeu.

– Takashima-san? – O mais baixo perguntou já mais perto da mesa, vendo o outro lhe assentir. – Eu sou Matsumoto Takanori. – Completou, dando um sorriso largo que o fazia parecer ainda mais novo.

– Suzuki Akira. – O mais alto disse também. – Namorado do chibi. – Reita completou com firmeza olhando Takanori com a visão periférica.

De fato, Kouyou ficara muito surpreso pelo tal do Akira ter sido tão direto em relação a ser namorado do outro. Mas, não era algo de todo anormal no seu mundo, já que fazia parte do mesmo "time". Mais uma coisa pela qual sofria preconceito, além da leucemia.

Sorriu de leve para os dois rapazes, sentando-se, em um gesto mudo para os acompanharem. Enquanto os dois recém-chegados faziam seus pedidos, Kouyou tomava coragem para se abrir novamente. Mas, acreditava que não seria tão difícil quanto na primeira vez, porque Yuu não ter sido preconceituoso com ele – coisa a qual não estava acostumado – havia expandido seus horizontes, lhe dado coragem para enfrentar essas pessoas tão hipócritas.

O loiro acabou se perdendo em pensamentos, e isso o fez nem ouvir o baixinho o chamando. Depois de algum tempo, voltou a si:

– Gomen ne¹ Takanori-san, estou desatento.

– Está tudo bem Uruha. E, por favor, me chame de Ruki.

– U-Uruha? – Kouyou perguntou com as bochechas avermelhadas.

– Waaaa ~ – Ruki falou um pouco mais alto. – Uruha kawaii². – Disse e se levantou, apoiou o tronco na mesa e pegou as bochechas de Kou, apertando-as.

Reita apenas observava a cena e ria discretamente. Aquele era uma das características das quais o fizeram se apaixonar pelo _seu_ chibi: A espontaneidade. Era uma coisa que lhe faltava, e Ruki tinha até demais.

O assunto fluía de modo mais natural impossível. Quando chegou em música, o loiro da faixa finalmente se pôs a falar um tanto animado enquanto contava sobre sua coleção de itens dos Sex Pistols.

Quando Ruki terminou de dizer as bandas que mais gostava, Uruha disse:

– Bem, eu tenho que ir logo. Então é melhor eu lhe contar logo sobre tudo, Ruki.

O clima ficara instantaneamente tenso. O sorriso sumiu da face do baixinho e Reita apertou sua mão por debaixo da mesa. Uruha juntou suas duas mãos e as pôs sobre a mesa, olhando-as; até que finalmente começou a falar:

– E-Eu... – Suspirou, tentando se acalmar. – Eu tenho câncer. – Observou a reação dos dois a sua frente. A boca de Ruki havia se aberto em um pequeno 'o', enquanto Reita endurecia o rosto.

– Continue. – Fora Reita quem dissera.

– Eu já sabia que eu tinha. Fazia quimioterapia, e, aparentemente estava adiantando. Até eu ter aquela recaída, que foi quando Ruki me levou ao hospital. – Olhou para o baixinho, que apenas assentiu. – Conversei com o médico, e ele disse que não adiantaria nada de eu continuar fazendo se não colocassem drogas ainda mais fortes, mas, era minha escolha... As drogas mais fortes na quimioterapia me fariam mais mal do que bem. Eu escolhi definhar, definhar até que me achem um doador de medula óssea. É uma escolha egoísta, totalmente egoísta. Mas, eu simplesmente... Eu não agüento mais. – Os olhos se encheram de lágrimas, das quais deixara cair sem nenhum aviso prévio. Quando as sentiu escorrerem pelo rosto, passou a manga da blusa tentando secá-las, mas elas insistiam em vir cada vez em maior quantidade, junto com o soluço.

Vendo o choro de Kouyou, Reita apenas ficou em silêncio, respeitando seu momento. Já Ruki, emotivo como era, levantou-se rapidamente da mesa e sentou-se do lado do loiro, abraçando-o.

– Kou-chan, pode chorar. Estaremos aqui. – E aquela fora a única frase proferida. Depois disso, o casal apenas ficara em silêncio escutando o choro do outro, que colocava todos os sentimentos nas lágrimas, todos os sentimentos que vinha guardando há tempos. Frustração... Frustração de saber que não adiantaria ter esperanças para o futuro, nada lhe salvaria; Raiva... Raiva de tudo e todos por ter aquela doença; Mágoa... Mágoa de si mesmo, por não ter feito tantas coisas, as vezes por medo, outras por pensar que poderia fazer outra hora. Saudades... Saudades prévias daqueles que só havia encontrado agora e lhe faziam tão bem.

Quantos sentimentos um humano pode sentir ao mesmo tempo? Incontáveis. Kouyou sentia um turbilhão lhe invadir. Chorar já não era mais o suficiente, queria gritar, correr, bater... Seus soluços eram incontroláveis, e altos demais. E de repente, silêncio. Só o silêncio.

– Ligue pro Yuu. – A voz já fraca do loiro disse baixinho no ouvido de Ruki.

E aquilo era tudo que precisava, aquele era de quem precisava. Yuu, Shiroyama Yuu.

Quando abriu os olhos, sentiu a cabeça rodar. Tentou mexer o corpo, mas sentiu o braço preso por algo. Olhou na direção e viu um certo moreno já bem conhecido adormecido sobre seu braço. Sorriu daquele modo infantil que as pessoas tanto apreciavam.

E a história toda veio a sua cabeça. Havia se encontrado com Takanori, lhe contado tudo, e desmaiado. Quanto tempo faria? Porque Yuu estava ali? Que dia era?

Eram tantas perguntas que não conseguiu resistir. Aproximou-se um pouco mais do moreno:

– Yuu, Yuu! – Chamou-o, limpando a garganta logo em seguida. Viu o moreno abrir os olhos suspirando e o piscar várias vezes, como se não acreditasse no que estava vendo.

Após se dar conta de que o loiro havia mesmo acordado, o abraçou imediatamente, colocando toda sua preocupação ali.

E diante do abraço tão apertado e cheio de sentimentos, o loiro só pode rir.

O moreno se afastou e ficou paralisado, vendo-o rir, para logo após lhe acompanhar. Afinal, existe algo melhor na vida do que rir?

**Algum tempo depois...**

– Então Ruki, me conte o que houve! – Depois de ter acordado, Kouyou passara por alguns exames e estava tudo bem. Depois disso, Yuu havia chamado Ruki e Reita para lhe explicarem o que havia acontecido.

– É simples. Você desmaiou depois de nos contar sobre... tudo. Mas, antes, pediu pra ligarmos pro Yuu. Segundo o médico, o desmaio foi pela carga emocional. – E o baixinho terminava sua explicação, fazendo cara de sabe-tudo. Observando sua expressão, Kouyou começava a rir, fazendo todos os outros o acompanharem.

– Bem Uruha... – Reita disse olhando para o relógio. – Já está na hora de eu ir trabalhar, e do Chibi também.

– REITA! – O baixinho havia dado-lhe um tapa no braço. O que só fez rir.

Os outros dois rapazes na sala só os observavam saindo, rindo também.

Quando o sol já se punha, Yuu abriu a janela do quarto, a pedido de Kouyou – que agora ficaria no hospital até encontrarem um doador de medula óssea.

Após muito insistir, Yuu acabou por ceder e ajudou Kouyou a levantar da cama. Com isso, os dois observaram o pôr-do-sol juntos, com as mãos dadas.

– Ei Yuu... Eu estava pensando. Agora que eu tenho um apelido, você precisa de um também. – O moreno sorriu em resposta, e abriu os braços, como se dissesse: "Vá em frente".

– Estava pensando em te chamar de Aoi. – O loiro disse olhando para o céu. Viu o rosto interrogativo do outro. – Eu gosto de observar o céu. – Sorriu, ficando com o rosto avermelhado.

Não pode agüentar, o moreno – agora chamado Aoi – abraçou Kouyou. Não sabia se parecia estranho, ou se significavam coisas diferentes para os dois. Ele apenas... Não se importava. Porque a única coisa que lhe importava era Kou, apenas o Kou. E seu cheiro, sua voz, seu sorriso, seus olhos, sua boca, seu corpo, sua personalidade, seus cabelos. Tudo naquele loiro que era atrativo, mas não atrativo no sentido libidinoso, mas sim no sentido de ser simplesmente apaixonante.

E essa era a resposta... Estava perdidamente apaixonado pelo loiro. Apenas... perdidamente apaixonado.

**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, O MAIOR CAPÍTULO DESSA HISTÓRIA 8D *feliz***

**Lika-chan, obrigada pelos reviews 3 E por estar acompanhando *-* Me ajuda muito.**

**E você que está lendo isso agora, caro Leitor Fantasma, MANDE REVIEW, PQ É O PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DESSA BAGAÇA AQUI ÒÓ9**

**Beijo beijo ;*  
**


	6. Em memória amorosa

**6 – Em memória amorosa...**

_... Da única que foi tão real._

In Loving Memory – Alter Bridge

•••

– Yuu, é muito simples. Escreva em um papel dizendo que está apaixonado por ele, e pronto! Não sei pra que tudo isso. – Fora Ruki quem dissera, mas logo os três rapazes dentro do banheiro do hospital observaram um homem entrar no banheiro e arregalar os olhos ao ouvir a frase. Após isso, apenas se virou e saiu. Ruki até que tentou segurar o riso, mas foi impossível. Akira continuava com a expressão impassível, enquanto Yuu se sentia derrotado.

Kouyou já estava no hospital há um mês. E os três sempre estavam ali com ele. Por isso, sua amizade com Ruki e Reita aumentava cada vez mais, e o sentimento para com Yuu também. A questão era que, o moreno sentia o mesmo por ele... Mas, simplesmente não sabia como dizê-lo. Por isso, pediu ajuda a Ruki, que conseqüentemente contou a Reita. E aquele era o resultado.

Yuu sentia como se nunca fosse o momento certo, mas aquilo era apenas uma paranóia da sua cabeça. A cada piora do loiro, e a cada dia a mais de espera, fazia sua consciência lhe gritar que era melhor contar logo, para não morrer de arrependimento depois. Ruki olhou no relógio:

– É melhor voltamos para o quarto do Uru-pon. Supostamente, estamos comendo no refeitório do hospital. – Terminou a frase sorrindo sapeca.

Yuu assentiu, se dirigindo a porta, mas sentiu uma mão lhe parar antes de sair. Era Reita:

– Aoi, conte logo, antes que não dê mais tempo. – E o resto das palavras não ditas eram transmitidas através dos olhos. O moreno apenas assentiu novamente.

Quando voltaram para o quarto, Kouyou sorriu. Porque, nos momentos que eles estavam ali, se sentia forte o suficiente para agüentar. Os lábios estavam rachados, a pele mais pálida, e as olheiras começavam a aparecer. Mas, apesar daquilo tudo, nada tirava a luz dos seus olhos, coisa que fazia todos os outros sorrirem.

– Uru-pon, a gente tem que ir. – Ruki disse se referindo a ele e a Reita, e fez um bico contrariado. Não queria sair dali. Uruha riu da cara do baixinho.

– 'Tá' tudo bem Ruki! – Respondeu-lhe. – Vocês voltam mais tarde? – Perguntou olhando-o, ele apenas assentiu sorrindo.

A medida que o casal saia, a respiração de Yuu ficava mais pesada. Suas pernas ficaram bambas, sentia seu estômago de revirar de todas as formas possíveis, e o rosto de repente esquentou.

Deus! Não podia estar se sentindo como um adolescente, prestes a se declarar, podia? Era o que o moreno pensava.

Para evitar que Uruha percebesse, estampou um sorriso amarelo no rosto, o que só chamou mais a atenção do loiro para si.

– Yuu, você 'tá' bem? – Perguntou franzindo o cenho.

Assentiu, como se dissesse que estava bem e foi até a janela, abrindo-a.

– Está um lindo dia hoje... – O loiro observou pensativo. – Pode me levar lá fora? – E quando disse isso, parecia uma criança querendo um doce. O outro apenas sorriu em resposta.

Yuu pegou a cadeira de rodas no canto do quarto e se aproximou da cama, ajudando o loiro a levantar e a sentar-se. Aquilo já havia virado uma rotina... Kouyou nem precisava mais pedir, mas Yuu estava tão envolvido em nervosismo que tinha até mesmo se esquecido.

Foi empurrando a cadeira para fora do quarto e o sorriso de Kouyou foi aumentando cada vez mais. E essa era mais uma das coisas que o fizeram se apaixonar por ele: Ficar feliz por pequenos gestos, ou pequenas coisas.

Quando chegaram na área gramada do hospital – que era na parte de trás – pararam por um momento observando um casal de idosos que estava sentado em um dos bancos que ali havia. Sorriram em sincronia assim que viram o homem já idoso pegar uma margarida do jardim, e colocar atrás da orelha da velhinha que devia ser sua esposa de anos.

Nenhum dos dois sabia do significado da palavra "amor", se é mesmo que ele existia.

Quem ama mata? Ou se sacrifica? Todos os tipos de amor vêm de um único sentimento? Ou são sentimentos diferentes? São respostas se só se tem quando, de fato, se sente.

Yuu continuou empurrando a cadeira até um dos bancos ali, de baixo de uma árvore. Sentou-se no banco e deixou a cadeira de rodas de Kouyou virada para si. Assim que se sentou ouviu:

– Ainda não sei porque eu tenho que andar de cadeira de rodas! Eu tenho pernas Yuu, sabia? – E o loiro fazia um rosto aborrecido, falsamente, claro. O moreno lhe deu um sorriso largo de resposta. Pegou papel e caneta dentro do bolso da calça e escreveu:

"É porque você está fraco Uruha, deixe de ser tão despreocupado".

– Eu não sou despreocupado. Mas eu estou com câncer, não com as pernas amputadas.

"Isso ainda não tira o fato de que você está fraco".

– Você é mesmo insistente. – Deu um sorriso sapeca após terminar a frase.

E diante daquele sorriso tão sincero que lhe era direcionado, o nervosismo – que até mesmo havia esquecido – voltara, ainda mais forte. Parecia haver borboletas batendo asas no estômago, as mãos suavam frias, e, se pudesse falar, com certeza gaguejaria.

Não sabia se sua coragem havia saído do sorriso de Kouyou, ou talvez da cena vista anteriormente... Ou talvez apenas não agüentasse mais segurar aqueles sentimentos prestes a explodir.

"Kouyou... Eu posso lhe contar algo?"

– Claro. – Respondeu franzindo o cenho. O rosto de Yuu, de uma hora para a outra, havia ficado pálido. Enquanto o moreno escrevia, parou por um momento, pensando nas melhores palavras a usar.

"Me desculpe por isso. Provavelmente, você não vai mais querer falar comigo. Eu devia estar te apoiando apenas como amigo... E essa nem é a melhor hora para falar disso, mas, eu... Estou apaixonado por você". – Entregou o papel ao loiro com as mãos trêmulas, esperando pela pior reação possível.

Não era religioso, nem de longe, mas rezava mentalmente. Pedindo que, mesmo que fosse rejeitado, podia ainda ter o prazer da companhia do loiro.

A medida que Kouyou lia o papel, seu rosto foi ficando... Perplexo. Era a única coisa que sentia no momento: Perplexidade.

Leu e releu o papel várias vezes, o coração acelerou e sentiu as lágrimas quentes encherem seus olhos, as quais deixou escapar sem vergonha nenhuma. Depois do choque, o que sentira fora a mais pura felicidade. Se pudesse, sairia pulando em comemoração.

Quando voltou a si, percebeu que tinha que dar uma resposta ao moreno parado a sua frente, com o rosto já abatido pela falta de resposta. Suspirou profundamente, encarando finalmente os olhos escuros do outro:

– Yuu! E-Eu também. – E após dizê-lo, sentiu a cadeira ser puxada para mais perto do banco, mãos quentes segurarem seus ombros, e lábios se colarem ao seu. E, nada poderia fazê-lo mais feliz naquele momento além dos sentimentos a flor da pele, o coração batendo como um bumbo e o movimento das bocas.

Quando o ar lhes faltou, se separaram ainda de olhos fechados, com as respirações pesadas e falhas. Antes que qualquer um dos dois abrisse os olhos, Uruha passou os braços pelo pescoço do menor, e o segurou como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. Antes o sentimento não parecia tão intenso... Talvez só estivesse enterrado. Mas, naquele momento, sentia que eram um só.

Talvez o amor fosse isso, sentir-se completo, feliz, extasiado. E tudo isso, sem necessariamente sentir desejo, porque amor não se resume a sexo, nem a contato. É simplesmente sentimento.

**2O/O3 – Dois Meses Depois**

– Kanpai! (_Corresponde ao nosso "viva" daqui)_ – Os quatro copos de suco foram erguidos ao alto, enquanto apenas três dos rapazes gritavam.

Uma enfermeira – que passava pelo corredor na hora – entrou bruscamente no quarto:

– Silêncio!

– Desculpe-nos. – Fora Ruki quem pedira. A mulher de branco apenas fechou a porta.

– Ruki! Eu disse para não fazermos isso. – Kouyou reclamou.

– Mas você não está feliz? – Rebateu.

– Claro que estou! – Olhou para o moreno que sorria, e lhe deu um sorriso cúmplice.

Desde aquele dia no jardim, estavam namorando. E, Kouyou havia finalmente tomado coragem para contar a Reita e Ruki. Naquele dia fazia dois meses.

– Uru-pon... Agora pensando bem... Porque não contou antes? Afinal, são dois meses, não? – Ruki perguntou com uma careta desconfiada.

O loiro deu um riso nervoso, e Yuu instintivamente pegou em sua mão, como se fosse lhe proteger de algo.

– Reeeei-chan! Olha que gracinha! – Disse apontando para as mãos dos dois. Kouyou, envergonhado, tentou se soltar. Mas Yuu lhe segurou firmemente e balançou a cabeça, como se dissesse: "Ruki é assim mesmo, apenas ignore".

– Como se você nunca tivesse nos visto de mãos dadas, Ruki. – O loiro disse, já menos envergonhado, rolando os olhos.

– Mas agora tem um significado diferente. – Ele rebateu fazendo um bico colossal. Todos riram.

E, eram aqueles momentos que seriam lembrados por todos.

**23/O4**

Com a demora em achar um doador, e a enorme fila de espera, Kouyou havia voltado as sessões de quimioterapia. E, no dia anterior havia feito uma.

– Yuu... Eu quero te dar uma coisa. – A voz baixa do loiro disse. O moreno assentiu.

Com certa dificuldade, girou seu tronco na maca, e abriu a gaveta do criado-mudo. Tirou de lá, um caderno pequeno, com a capa de couro branco e estendeu ao moreno.

Lhe explicou:

– Desde que eu lhe conheci, venho anotando meus pensamentos nesse caderno. Por favor, fique com ele, e lembre-se de mim quando lê-lo. – "Depois que eu morrer", completou mentalmente.

O conformismo na voz do loiro irritava Aoi profundamente, agora ele não tinha algo pelo que lutar? Porque diabos estava se rendendo?

Pegou uma folha e uma caneta no bolso, e furiosamente escreveu:

"Kouyou! Você está desistindo de lutar?"

Assim que leu o que estava escrito no papel, colocou as duas mãos no rosto, escondendo as lágrimas.

– Me desculpe. Eu apenas... Não agüento mais. – E não conseguiu mais conter os soluços compulsivos.

Yuu poderia sair furioso do quarto, culpando Kou por seu sofrimento. Mas, ninguém tinha culpa naquela história, além da própria vida, que os uniu, para logo depois lhes separar. Invés disso, apenas sentou na beira da cama, e abraçou o loiro o mais forte que podia, como se dissesse que estaria ali com ele, seja lá qual fosse a sua decisão.

**3O/O4**

Yuu sentia seu coração inquieto enquanto tomava banho. Já era noite, então, havia passado em casa apenas para tomar banho e pegar algumas roupas, aja visto que o loiro havia dormido.

Estava com aquela sensação ruim, de que algo havia acontecido. Com isso, tratou de se apressar e voltar ao hospital logo.

Chegando lá, foi direto ao balcão da recepção, pegar o crachá para entrar. Passava tanto tempo naquele hospital, que a enfermeira já o conhecia. Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, e fez uma chamada para o escritório do médico que cuidava de Kouyou:

– Tatsuki-san... Shiroyama-san está aqui. – Do outro lado da linha, só foi ouvido um suspiro.

– Já vou.

E diante de todo aquele mistério, Yuu ficava cada vez mais apreensivo do que havia acontecido.

Assim que viu o conhecido médico de Uruha no corredor, tratou de dar passos apressados em direção a ele.

– Shiroyama-san. – Cumprimentou. Yuu apenas assentiu. – Não tenho boas notícias... – Suspirou com o rosto cansado antes de continuar – Por estar com a imunidade baixa, Kouyou pegou algum tipo de infecção. Como seu corpo não conseguiu lutar contra ela, ele... Entrou em coma. No momento está encubado.

E, de repente, diante de todas aquelas palavras assustadoras, Aoi se sentiu flutuando, em um pesadelo. Porque, metade de seu mundo havia desmoronado.

**Algumas Horas Depois**

Quando finalmente conseguiu parar com o choro compulsivo, – coisa que já vinha guardando há muito tempo, pela carga emocional – jogou uma água no rosto, e mandou uma mensagem de texto a Ruki: "Venha ao hospital... É urgente".

Sentou-se em uma cadeira perto da recepção, esperando Ruki e Reita – que com certeza viria com o mais baixo.

Com a cabeça abaixada, observava os próprios pés, e já começava a sentir falta da pele quente do loiro, o que lhe causava arrepios. Refletia em quão idiotas os seres-humanos eram, por serem tão acomodados com as pessoas próximas a si vivas, que nunca aproveitavam o suficiente, e se arrependiam profundamente depois. Chegando a essa conclusão, viu o quão idiota era, porque fazia parte disso. Já estava tão acomodado com a presença de Kouyou, que nunca se deu ao trabalho de lhe agradecer, de lhe dizer o quão importante era para si, de dizer que lhe amava mais do que a si mesmo.

E, com esses pensamentos, mais lágrimas lhe encheram os olhos, as quais firmemente segurou, pensando positivo, por minutos que pareciam uma eternidade.

Sentiu uma mão lhe tocar o ombro, e levantou os olhos vendo o rosto de Ruki, que assim que viu seu rosto tão abatido, e os olhos lacrimejantes, tratou de lhe abraçar.

E, fora aquela força que lhe era ali transmitida, que lhe dava a possibilidade de continuar indo em frente, enfrentando tudo aquilo, e fazendo todo o possível – e impossível – para ver o sorriso estampado na face do _seu_ loiro.

**O6/O5**

– Bem, agora que os três estão aqui, eu posso lhes dar a notícia... O estado de Kouyou melhorou! Ele já saiu do coma. Mas, por enquanto, terá que ficar encubado, porque sua saúde está muito frágil, e não queremos correr o risco dele pegar outra infecção, certo? – O médico terminou de falar.

Os três assentiram, já com sorrisos estampados no rosto. Qualquer notícia de melhora tinha uma reação relativamente exagerada.

– Podemos vê-lo através do vidro? – Ruki perguntou.

– Sim... Mas, terão que ser esterilizados antes e colocar os trajes próprios.

– Tudo bem.

Já todos prontos, os três rapazes ficaram na parte de fora do vidro, e Tatsuki entrou no quarto, fechando a porta rapidamente. Os três o viram dizer algo a Kouyou, e ele os olhar, sorrindo.

Passou o olhar por cada um deles, até que chegou em Yuu. Sentiu a necessidade de lhe dizer o que vinha guardando há muito. Como sabia que ele não o escutaria de fora, soletrou: "Ai-shi-te-ru" (_Eu te amo)_, movendo os lábios lentamente. Viu que Yuu havia entendido, quando seu sorriso se alargou tanto, que parecia que sua face poderia romper a qualquer momento.

O moreno, sentindo necessidade de lhe confessar também, respondeu-lhe: "Ai-shi-te-ru-mo" (_Eu te amo também_), do mesmo modo que Kouyou.

Deram sorrisos cúmplices, como se só de ver o rosto um do outro, mesmo que de longe, já fosse a melhor sensação do mundo.

Quando voltaram à ala normal do hospital, Yuu não poderia nem descrever a leveza, misturada com alivio, que sentia. Ver Kouyou bem – na medida do possível – lhe sorrir, e parecer tão _iluminado _como sempre, o fazia crer em um final feliz para os dois, e na melhora do loiro, claro.

**O7/O5**

Enquanto Kouyou permanecia encubado, continuou vendo-o pelo vidro, quando possível, nunca deixando de demonstrar tudo o que sentia.

Para passar o tempo, Yuu começou a ler o caderno que ele havia lhe dado. Por vezes, havia tido vontade de chorar, por não tê-lo conhecido antes. Em outras, ria naturalmente, com alguns comentários um tanto _ousados_ do loiro. Mas, além de tudo isso, sentia-se mais próximo de Kou a cada vez que começava a entender seus pensamentos. E, até mesmo concordava com alguns.

Quando começara a ler a parte em que ele estava no hospital, as passagens foram ficando cada vez mais sentimentais. Mas, nada que deixasse sua mescla de sensualidade e fofura de lado.

Assim que chegou na última página – datada do dia em que o loiro havia lhe entregado o caderno – o pequeno trecho do que parecia ser uma música, lhe chamou a atenção:

"But I'll still love you more tomorrow (_Mas eu ainda lhe amarei mais amanhã)_

And you'll be here_ (E você estará aqui)_

With me still_ (Ainda comigo)_

All you did, you did with feeling_ (E o que você fez, você fez com sentimento)_

And you always found a meaning_ (E você sempre achou o significado)_

And you always will_ (E você sempre vai)"._

Sorriu pensando se poderia considerar aquela citação como para si.

Deus! Precisava parar de parecer uma adolescente apaixonada, estava ficando ridículo.

Mas, era difícil, vendo e ouvindo aquele tipo de declaração. O fazia se apaixonar cada vez mais – se é que isso era possível.

Fechou o pequeno caderno, e segurou-o cuidadosamente na mão. Saiu andando no hospital, com uma idéia em mente. Faria uma surpresa a Kouyou.

Seria difícil achar chocolates em caixas bonitas naquela época, já que não era, e nem estava perto do dia dos namorados. Fora com uma frase do caderno que havia tido a idéia: "Eu nunca ganhei uma caixa de chocolates... Seria ótimo ganhar uma do moreno".

Essa já era uma passagem velha, mas, ainda valia. Certo?

Observava e mexia nas várias embalagens diferentes ali, e resolveu por uma normal, retangular. Não queria parecer idiota demais.

Quando saiu da loja, percebeu que a noite estava mais fria que o normal. Parecia poder nevar a qualquer momento. Por isso, deu passos largos em direção ao hospital, querendo chegar lá o mais breve possível.

Chegando ao conhecido local, olhou as horas e viu que tinha demorado mais do que o previsto, já era tarde da noite. Foi diretamente ao balcão, perguntar quando Kouyou sairia da encubação e iria para o quarto normal. A enfermeira, que já o conhecia, respondeu, antes mesmo dele perguntar:

– Shiroyama-san... eu sinto muito. Por causa da noite muito fria, Kouyou entrou em coma de novo. Ele havia sido transferido para o quarto normal, mas passou mal logo depois disso. – E fez uma cara de pena, ao ver o rosto abatido de Yuu.

O moreno tentava não ficar triste, tendo pensamentos como: "Ele já passou por isso uma vez, vai sair dessa de novo!". Mas, era difícil manter esse pensamento, com a saúde do loiro estando tão frágil.

Resolveu mandar uma mensagem para Ruki, para alertá-lo.

"Ru-san, Kou entrou em coma novamente... Passe aqui quando puder".

E, naquela noite, tudo que restou, foi pensar positivo, e orar, a quem quer que estivesse lá em cima, para que salvasse Kouyou, porque ele não merecia estar passando por aquilo.

**O8/O5**

– Shiroyama-san! Shiroyama-san! – No meio de seu sonho, Yuu escutou uma voz feminina já conhecida chamá-lo. Abriu os olhos, e se deu conta de que fora a enfermeira.

Quando ia levantar, ela alertou-o:

– Por favor, continue sentado! – E sentou-se ao seu lado.

Suspirou profundamente. Alguns minutos se passaram e o moreno já estava ficando impaciente.

– Não tenho boas notícias... – Outro suspiro. Não era um bom sinal. – Está bem acordado? – Ele assentiu. – Ok... Bem, durante a noite, Takashima-san teve febre, e delirou. Tentamos esfriar sua temperatura, mas havia o risco dele pegar uma gripe, pela temperatura fria. Com isso, ele ficou inconsciente e teve uma parada respiratória. Por conseqüência, teve uma parada cardíaca... E... não conseguimos fazê-lo voltar. Ele faleceu essa madrugada. Eu sinto muito.

E... Não havia lágrimas, tristeza, saudade, angústia, dor. Apenas o... nada. Sentia-se boiando no mar fundo, e de repente, sendo afundado lentamente, sem poder mexer o corpo, e voltar a superfície.

E, uma coisa lhe ocorreu: Só havia... a morte.

Enquanto andava pelo corredor branco, as pessoas falando pareciam apenas um zumbido, quase inaudível. Não sentia fazer o movimento das pernas, não sentia nada.

Ouviu o celular tocando, e não havia vontade de atender. Mas, pegou-o no bolso e viu que era uma mensagem, de Ruki:

"Waaa ~ Não acredito! Isso é tão triste, mas, ele vai melhorar! Bem, eu e Rei-chan passaremos aí no final da tarde. Desculpe a demora ^^' ".

Resolveu mandar uma mensagem a Ruki:  
"Ru-chan... Kou faleceu essa madrugada. Não venham, e nem esperem me ver novamente. Agradeço a ajuda e a amizade, foram ambas valiosas;

Ahh, por favor, avise os pais de Kou: xxxx-xxxx".

Enquanto ia até o seu apartamento, sentia-se em um estado quase letárgico, morto. Mas, era diferente, porque não havia o _desespero_ de estar morrendo, era apenas... Indiferença a tudo.

Chegou até o elevador, sem cumprimentar o porteiro, que estranhou sua atitude.

Assim que entrou no apartamento, imagens de quando Kouyou estivera ali, lhe vieram como um baque. Perdeu o ar por um momento, e pôs a mão sobre o coração, tentando acalmá-lo, pensando "está tudo bem", enganando-se.

Foi até o balcão que separava a cozinha da sala, com folha e caneta, e o caderno de Kouyou em mãos. Sentou-se, e começou a escrever:

"Eu espero já estar dentro de um caixão quando lerem isso.

Reita, Ruki... Obrigada. Pela amizade, pelo que fizeram, pelo apoio, pelas risadas. Durante toda minha vida, estive procurando amigos como vocês, e os nossos momentos estarão sempre em minha memória.

Espero que sejam felizes, porque vocês merecem mais do que ninguém. Não deixem nada os abalarem, porque o amor que vocês construíram vale mais do que tudo isso. Claro, haverá brigas, mas vocês as superarão. Desejo-lhes sorte.

Aos pais de Kouyou, que não sei o nome, agradeço. Por terem criado um filho tão lindo, doce, apaixonante, e todas as qualidades em que puderem pensar. Peço desculpas, por não ter tentando convencer Kou a contar-lhes do câncer. Fui egoísta, e ainda sou, peço perdão por isso também. Saibam que... Não estou me superestimando, mas acho que fiz Kouyou feliz pelo tempo possível. E, eu daria tudo, qualquer coisa mesmo, para vê-lo vivo novamente, feliz, sempre com seu sorriso infantil que cativava a todos.

O motivo de minha morte? Pense em seu coração... Agora pense em metade dele morto. Você viveria sozinho? Sem a outra metade? Acho que não. Sim, estou sendo infantil, e muito covarde, por escolher não viver, do que escolher superar. Mas, morrer por alguma coisa é melhor do que viver por nada.

Kouyou era e ainda é minha vida, minha luz, meu caminho, meus olhos, meu mundo. E, acreditem, não posso viver sem nada disso. Sendo assim, não posso viver sem ele.

Se eu pedir-lhes desculpas, não estarei sendo sincero. Porque, no momento, estou indiferente a tudo e todos, sem sentimentos.

In loving memory of (_Em memória amorosa da_)

The one that was so true (_Única que era tão real_)

You were as kind as you could be (_Você era tão amável quanto você podia ser_)

And even though you're gone (_E embora você tenha ido_)

You still mean the world to me (_Você continua sendo como o mundo pra mim_)

De quem ama mais a Takashima Kouyou, do que a si mesmo,

Shiroyama Yuu".

Assim que terminou de escrever a carta, Yuu resolveu não reler. Sabia que choraria, então, por enquanto, preferia ficar indiferente.

Dobrou a carta do papel e colocou em um bolso dentro do casaco, junto com o caderno de Kouyou.

Saiu do apartamento, trancando-o, e colocou a chave em outro bolso. Foi em direção a escadaria de emergência, e subiu as escadas em um ritmo lento, calmo.

Chegando até o telhado do prédio, contemplou o céu e lembrou-se de Kouyou... Que o chamava de Aoi. Sorriu, sendo invadido pelas boas lembranças que guardara do loiro.

Andou até a beira do telhado, e parou quando chegou no pequeno degrau que ali havia. Subiu no degrau, e virou-se de costas.

Sorria tanto, que suas bochechas já estavam doendo. Sentiu lágrimas quentes escaparem pelos seus olhos, e escorrerem pelo rosto.

Abriu os braços, e jogou-se. E, finalmente, se sentia aliviado. A queda parecia tão lenta... E, abriu os olhos, tendo o céu azul como última imagem que veria em sua vida física, antes de bater fatalmente no chão, e morrer, no mesmo instante. Porque... Viver sem Kouyou, não era viver.

Com a repercussão do caso de Yuu, que era relativamente "famoso", a história dos dois foi contada em todas as línguas, por todas as pessoas, de geração em geração, como uma lição de vida, e de amor.

Porque, viver sem amor, é viver sem vida.

**Não me matem D: Ok, ok u-u Deixem-me explicar!**

**1. Eu NUNCA planejei essa história com um final feliz! Porque? Não combina comigo... E, por acaso vocês sabem quantas pessoas morrem no mundo, a cada ano, por câncer? Não é só porque Kouyou é um loiro, bonito, alto, e que tá vivendo um amor, que ele vai ser salvo. Sinto muito por isso, mas eu fiz assim para ficar o mais realista possível.**

**2. Sobre a morte do Yuu... Bem, eu não queria fazer ele ficar todo deprimido, como acontece em muitas fanfics. Então, pensei... Porque não matá-lo também? 8)**

**Me pareceu um final tão belo *-***

**3. Espero que vocês tenham entemdido meu objetivo ao matar os dois; Afinal, os melhores finais são trágicos 8D /minha opinião.**

**Seguinte... Catarina, essa fanfic eu sempre escrevi pensando em ti, e confesso, o Ruki foi beeem inspirado em você. Ela ainda é dedicada a você, de coração, porque passamos ótimos momentos juntas. Mas, se você não tem a capacidade de pedir desculpas, tudo bem, não posso fazer nada. De qualquer forma, você foi uma grande amiga. Espero que o final tenha lhe surpreendido e que tenha gostado.**

**Agradeço, com todo o meu coração, todos os reviews que recebi essa fanfic inteira! Aprendi a escrever não pelos outros, mas por mim mesma. Mas, é claro, receber reviews é ótimo, porque saber a opinião dos outros sobre o que você escreve é muito prazeroso.**

**Pessoal, valeu pelo apoio... Espero que gostem do final XD**

**E... mandem reviews u_u**

**bye bye, até a próxima \O/**


End file.
